Freddy Krueger vs Jason Voorhees
Description 12 years later, two serial killers are back for a rematch! Interlude Wiz: Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees have fought before, but without a clear winner. That is why we are doing this. Boomstick: I've been waiting to know who will win forever! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Freddy Krueger Wiz: Frederick Charles Krueger, born in Springwood, Ohio on September 3, 1942, was a victim of a gang rape occurred in an old asylum of Elm Street. Boomstick: Where his mom was locked. Wiz: Throughout his life, he was able to remember his mother's screams. She immediately put the child up for adoption, and some years later, Freddy was adopted by an old pimp, Mr. Underwood. Boomstick: Then, Freddy started living on a dirty little street full of prostitutes and drug addicts. Well, nice life, Freddy! Wiz: The young man was beaten up constantly by stepfather, who treated him as nothing, leaving him full of bruises throughout the body. After a beating, he was almost dead, the young Freddy killed Underwood. Boomstick: From his teenages to his adulthood he had no home. Wiz: One day, Freddy was sleeping in a bridge. Some kids walked to him, and Freddy woke up, scaring them. They all ran away. Boomstick: Except for a unlucky boy who fell and hit his head. Somehow, Freddy liked to see the boy bleeding. Wiz: After some time, he started working, married and had a daughter. But at the same time, he started killing children. In 1966, his wife found some torture objects on the basement. The main one being a claw hand. Boomstick: Freddy killed his wife while his daughter was watching. Freddy is a good father figure, isn't he? Wiz: His daughter denounced Krueger and he was arrested. Boomstick: But he escaped and would kill more people if he wasn't burned alive. Wiz: While being burned, he talked with the dream demons, who gave him immortality. Boomstick: He then became the nightmare demon... Freddy Krueger. He killed lots of people in their dreams. Wiz: He was stopped by people multiple times. In his fifth movie, Freddy was in hell. Boomstick: Freddy is basically a god in nightmares, but he got some good stuff in real life. He can teleport, shoot his own claw and stun his victim with some... Green thing. He also got two claw hands in Mortal Kombat. Wiz: Freddy can still be killed. He was defeated by Jason Voorhees one time, and by normal humans lots of times. Boomstick: Despite all his losses and faults, Freddy is a horror-movie killer you don't want to mess with. Freddy: You are all my children now. Jason Voorhees Wiz: Jason Voorhees was born under an unlucky star. His face was rather deformed. Boomstick: AHH! KILL IT WITH FIRE! Wiz: Jason Voorhees then drowned in Crystal Lake due to the councelers occupied and his mother went on a rampage causing the camp to be closed down. However it turns out he did survive his near death experience and became the undead serial killer that everyone feared. Boomstick: Jason Voorhees has a machete, and is either a Deadpool clone or God himself, because he can survive just about anything, and I mean ANYTHING, that can kill a human. Plus he's got an archey skill under his belt, an axe, a pitchfork, a throwing knife, and even a freaking harpoon! ''' Wiz: He even fought Freddy Krueger and defeated him with the "help" of teenagers. '''Boomstick: He even fought against guys like Goro and the fucking Predator himself in Mortal Kombat X. If that isn't deadly, i don't know what is. Wiz: Jason Voorhees may be the deadliest serial killer in horror movie history. Freddy Krueger: (To Jason) Why won't you die? DEATH BATTLE! Jason Voorhees has a victim cornered in a flaming house. As he is about to kill him, the man burns away, revealing Freddy Krueger. Freddy Krueger: You ready for round two mama's boy? Jason Voorhees simply raises his machete. Announcer: Fight! Freddy Krueger stabs Jason Voorhees in the leg with his clawed glove. Jason Voorhees stabs Freddy Krueger in the stomach with his machete. Freddy Krueger stabs Jason Voorhees in the stomach with his clawed glove. Jason Voorhees stabs him in the leg with his machete and slices it down, nearly slicing Freddy Krueger's leg in half. As Freddy Krueger hops back screaming in pain, Jason Voorhees grabs his throat and takes outside. He throws Freddy Krueger down and gets a torpedo. He smashes Freddy Krueger's skull with the torpedo. Announcer: K.O.! Boomstick: I think he got ahead of his problem. Wiz: Freddy Krueger may increase in power when he's in the Dream world, but Jason Voorhees survived pretty much everything Freddy Krueger had in his arsenal. Boomstick: His machete is also a deadly weapon. It can literally slice a person in half. Wiz: He also fought Goro and Predator as we mentioned. Boomstick: Freddy just wasn't ready. Wiz: The winner is Jason Voorhees.Category:What-If? Death Battles Who do you think will win? Freddy Krueger Jason Voorhees Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Undead themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card